


Prompt# 23: "I'll wait."

by Xylianna



Series: Xy's 100 Ways Challenge [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boot Worship, F/F, Mostly Fluff, lucis military academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: When Crowe fails to emerge from the locker room, Aranea goes looking for her.





	Prompt# 23: "I'll wait."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stopmopingstarthoping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/gifts).



> This is written with permission in stopmopingstarthoping's Lucis Military Academy world. If you haven't read that series yet, go check it out! 
> 
> Cross posted to [Tumblr](https://xylianna.tumblr.com/)!

“Crowe, are you ready to go yet?” Aranea called out as she pushed open the locker room door. She’d grown bored waiting out in the gymnasium, seeing all the trainees trickle out except for her girlfriend. 

Aranea knew it could take a while to get cleaned up after training - only so many showers to go around - but if she counted right, Crowe should be the only one left. Her watch informed her that it’d been ten minutes since the last student departed, so Aranea decided to indulge her impatience and go girlfriend hunting.

Going around the corner and spilling out into the main locker room, Aranea was peripherally aware that she halted in her tracks and her jaw dropped. She tried to swallow, but her mouth had gone so dry it took a gargantuan effort.

She’d found Crowe.

Her girlfriend was wearing a red tank top and the snug black boyshorts she preferred to standard panties, and nothing else but one of the Kingsglaive boots she’d been granted for completing her first semester of training and being provisionally accepted into the elite military force. The other boot was standing up on the bench between Crowe’s knees as the woman worked on polishing it. Her hair was tied back into a messy bun, but several tendrils had escaped to brush against her cheeks. Aranea longed to tuck them behind Crowe’s ears.

If she touched her to do that, though… Aranea knew she wouldn’t be able to stop.

“Hey, ‘Nea,” Crowe said absently, not glancing up from her work. “I’m almost done.”

“Hi,” Aranea managed, her voice hoarse. She watched as Crowe’s fingers nimbly checked each of the myriad buckles and fasteners, making sure none of the hardware was coming loose. 

Fuck, Aranea wanted nothing more than to drop to her knees and crawl over to that bench, lick her way up over each gleaming buckle on the boot currently encasing Crowe’s muscular calf, and continue up along that supple thigh until…

“Eos to Aranea,” Crowe said with a lilt of laughter wrapped around her words. “Six, babe, where’d you go just now?”

“Uh…” Aranea blushed.

Crowe narrowed her eyes, lips tugging up at one corner as she surveyed the splash of crimson filling Aranea’s cheeks. She began to polish each of those buckles until they shone as much as the ones on the boot she wore, taking her time to meticulously clean each and every one of them.

Aranea heard rapid, panting breaths, and realized they were her own. She walked forward a couple steps, but stopped, not allowing herself to actually go near Crowe. She didn’t need to get busted in the locker room doing the things she wanted to do. 

Finally, she tore her gaze away from those godsdamned boots, and looked up to meet those knowing, warm dark eyes. “I wondered where you were.” Aranea sat on a bench two over from where Crowe worked. “No need to rush, though. I’ll wait.”

“That’s good to hear,” Crowe cooed, fluttering her eyelashes playfully before dropping her eyes back to her task. “I still need to shower.” 

Aranea swore under her breath, and swung her legs up onto the bench until she was sitting cross legged. She folded her hands in her lap and tried to take deep breaths and think about anything other than fucking Crowe in the shower. Wearing those boots. Which were certainly waterproof, right?

Crowe set down her cloth and swung her left leg over the bench so that she was facing Aranea when she pulled the second boot into place. When she reached for the first buckle, Aranea stretched out a hand in entreaty.

“Don’t.”

Quirking one chestnut brow, Crowe glanced at her inquisitively. “Uh, I just gotta get it adjusted and check the fittings one last time.”

Aranea stood and crossed the few paces, easily stepping over the benches between them. “Let me,” she purred, brushing her fingertips from Crowe’s temple to her chin.

“Oh…” Now it was Crowe’s turn to blush, and a shy, sweet smile quirked her pink lips. “Alright.”

After nudging Crowe’s feet farther apart with her own foot, Aranea knelt between those well-shined boots, turning her attention to the unbuckled one. She skimmed her fingers up along the supple leather, letting her fingertips tease over the hint of creamy thigh bracketed by the unlaced material. Watching enraptured as gooseflesh erupted in the wake of her touch, Aranea hummed approval low in her throat. She traced her hands back down, straightening out Crowe’s leg as she went. With the way the boot hugged over the knee-joint, it would be far easier to lace evenly without her leg bent. Plus, it meant she got to manhandle her girlfriend’s very sexy leg, so it was a win-win situation as far as Aranea was concerned. 

Starting at the bottom, Aranea tugged the laces tight. She’d done this so many times with her own uniform that she was blessedly able to rely on muscle memory, so she skimmed her eyes slowly up those mile-long legs, over Crowe’s taut abdomen and lush breasts, until she could meet her gorgeous eyes. Maintaining intense eye contact - and licking her lips subconsciously - Aranea laced higher, past Crowe’s ankles, occasionally darting glances down to makes sure the two sides of the boot were lining up properly.

The laces were done up far faster than they had any right to be. Aranea inwardly cursed her years of practice, and forced herself to slow down with the buckles. She started with the two straps that fit across the top of the foot, pulling each one taut and sliding the catches home. After securing them, she yanked on them hard enough that Crowe’s foot moved a few inches, and that chestnut eyebrow winged upward again.

“Having fun?” Crowe asked archly.

“Fuck yes,” Aranea rasped, giving her girlfriend a sultry smile.

Next were the two straps that fit around the fullest part of Crowe’s calf muscle. Aranea noted with surprise she couldn’t cinch these as tight as she used to. The realization that Crowe was gaining muscle mass sent a new flood of arousal singing through her veins like an adrenaline rush; while Crowe was predominantly a mage, she was still expected to take the same P.T. and hand-to-hand classes as everyone else.

The results of that training were sexy as fuck, and Aranea was greedily looking forward to tracing over the lines of all these new muscles as soon as possible.

That just left the three straps that would cinch the leather tight around Crowe’s long, lean thigh. Aranea spared a moment to again admire the contrast of black leather and creamy skin. Unable to resist, she licked a line just above where the boot would lie once it was fully closed. Then Aranea tugged the leather into place, and slid each strap home, buckling them into place with painstaking care.

“You’re… really turned on by this, aren’t you?” Crowe’s voice held wonder, delight, and absolutely zero judgement.

“Let’s hit the showers,” Aranea drawled, skimming both hands along those booted legs, stopping to rest on Crow’s hips, “and I’ll show you just how turned on I am.”

Crowe’s vibrant eyes widened, the pupils contracting before they blossomed with her own arousal. She stood, strutting over to the locker room door and locking it with an audible ‘click’ before heading towards the showers. She pulled off the crimson tank top, glancing over her naked shoulder at Aranea, lips curved in a sexy little smirk as she tossed the shirt at her.

“You coming?” Crowe walked into the showers and out of Aranea’s sight. A moment later her boyshorts came flying out and the water hissed to life.

“That’s the idea,” Aranea muttered fervently to herself, stripping down as she crossed the room. She yanked the curtain closed behind them - not that anyone was getting in with the door locked, but it was nice to feel like they were in their own little private bubble.

They didn’t emerge from that bubble for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
